


Found, and Lost

by not2bscene



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not2bscene/pseuds/not2bscene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Death Fic<br/>Pairing: ik/ns<br/>Warning: Major Character Death<br/>Disclaimer: Nope, not.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Found, and Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Death Fic  
> Pairing: ik/ns  
> Warning: Major Character Death  
> Disclaimer: Nope, not.

Napoleon would forever after blame himself. But that was the THRUSH plan. Destroy the two most hated, feared, reviled U.N.C.L.E. agents.

Illya had been captured, Napoleon to the rescue. Same old story, parts interchangable.They'd played it hundreds of times.

He had combed through the seemingly deserted satrap, Finding 14 spiders, two mice and a dead bat. 

Napoleon's mind said they must have removed Illya to a different location. His gut said otherwise. He felt his partner's presense here. 

Pacing in the center of the building, Napoleon noticed an oddly shaped pedestal which had potted yellow daffidils arranged around the outside top of it. It was truly not a THRUSH type of thing.

Brushing several of the pots aside, he leaned over to the center of this brick oddity. There was a small glass window with a handle, reminding him of the medicine cabinet in his Aunt Amy's bathroom. 

The glass was distorted, but there looked to be something inside. Looking closer, he was sure he could see strands of one of a kind blond hair beneath. 

Cautiously, he pulled at the handle which opened easily. The head moved and those treasured blue eyes looked into his. No words were spoken, but he was embraced by Illya's total love, forgiveness, resignation, and oddly, relief.

Then blue and blond exploded into blood and brain and Illya was no more.


End file.
